


everlasting

by justanothernobody



Series: • d r a b b l e s • [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, just happy, pinky promise there aint any sad, sugar sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: after all this time, some thingsdostay the same.





	everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> something simple and soft, coz i was in an uwu mood. 
> 
> enjoy!

_happiness_. 

it’s in sweet coffees and the makeup-free days.

it’s the lazy sundays with each other under the sheets.

it’s in all the seconds yunho spends with changmin, and it’ll never change. 

like when he wakes up earlier than changmin on the weekends, yunho carefully steps out of bed and takes a shower. he wakes changmin up afterwards, and spends long moments coaxing him awake with soft kisses. 

“c’mon changdollie, it’s already 11.”

he murmurs something inaudible before grabbing one of the pillows and covering his face with it, and yunho can only chuckle at his younger lover’s antics. 

well, two can play this game right?

he fits his arm around changmin’s waist and shoulders before lifting, and changmin yelps when yunho carries him physically off the bed and into his arms. he lets changmin dramatically flail, but finally lets him down once they’re in the living room. 

changmin lets out something akin to a giggle and it pulls a smile on yunho’s lips. yunho kisses him gently as the morning sun beams through the window blinds, shining on changmin as if he’s an angel that came straight from heaven. 

well, to yunho that’s exactly what changmin is. how could he think otherwise, when there’s no other explanation as to why yunho can get someone  _this_ perfect. 

the cool metal of changmin’s wedding ring brushes against his jaw, and it makes yunho shudder. changmin fits his hands in his nape and toys with the ends of his hair.in turn yunho runs his palm over his shoulders, tracing over them and going lower before settling in the curve of his waist. 

when they pull away, changmin murmurs, “good morning,” in that sleepy voice of his, and if possible yunho’s a step away to falling in love all over again. 

he kind of already is falling for changmin all over again, really. after all these years, changmin hasn’t changed — he’s still shy yet sarcastic, still demands for extra affection (which yunho never denies him of), and, like now, he still loves to rest his head on yunho’s shoulder.

or when it’s a weeknight — technically a very early week-morning, really, since it’s already past midnight — when yunho can’t seem to fall asleep so he sits on the couch with whatever tv show still airs at that time. changmin comes to seek him just sometime past two, and he quietly lays his head down on yunho’s folded legs. 

his warm weight forces yunho to not move the slightest bit and he feels a cramp building up on his muscles after only 15 minutes has passed by, but changmin’s face as he curls up there looks so peaceful — yunho would have to be heartless to tell him to move for even a second. 

they eventually pass out on the couch later. and when either a call from manager-hyung or the rookie variety shows on tv wakes them up that morning, yunho’s back feels nonexistent for how sore it is, and changmin will complain about his sore neck the whole day. 

he doesn’t mind it. no, not even a single bit. not even when changmin ends up exhausted by afternoon, not even when yunho drinks a third cup of sugarless black coffee to continue working a bit more. 

_worth it_ , yunho thinks. because later that night changmin practically forces yunho to sleep earlier and they cuddle in the queen-sized bed and changmin feels so soft in his embrace. 

or maybe when it’s at work — when they’re in the room with the executives discussing a new album. while yunho is listening intently changmin reaches for his hand under the table, threading his fingers through his. yunho squeezes his hand in response and changmin smiles. one of the stylists shoot them a fond look, and he sends her a grin. 

when the producers shows them lyrics of a love song that might be included, yunho skims over them and highlights a certain lyric. 

he hands them over to changmin and the younger man reads it again. he focuses on the line accentuated in bright yellow and smiles so sweetly. 

_i promise i’ll always be beside you. _

or backstage before a concert, as yunho prays for everything to go well and the director’s going over the technicals one final time. as the introductory vcr plays he can already hear the fans screaming in excitement. changmin pats him on the back and he looks up, and he can already guess what changmin will say to him. 

“let’s do well, hyung.”

yunho pulls him in a half-hug, “let’s do well.”

and after the concert ends and they’re removing their makeup, then in the car on their way back home, yunho puts an arm around his shoulder and says and dozes off beside him. changmin positions him and tells the driver to just drop them both off his place. 

once they arrive the driver gives him a friendly pat on the back and tells, “take care of him,” with a knowing smile. and changmin nods and bids him goodbye. 

or when they’ve got separate schedules and yunho misses changmin so, so much. he texts him, “where are you at right now?”

changmin replies, “where i’m always at.” the next chat bubble contains a selfie — he’s has a hand over his chest, an arrow pointing there with a text ‘right here’.

changmin’s still in yunho’s heart, exactly where he belongs. 

and yunho’s still so in love with changmin that he can’t draw the line where he ends and changmin starts.

_life is good. _

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
